


A lua como testemunha

by scoupsofmilk



Series: Ships raros ft. Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, juncheol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsofmilk/pseuds/scoupsofmilk
Summary: de que wen junhui sabe como levar choi seungcheol à loucura.





	A lua como testemunha

Seungcheol sempre tentou manter a sanidade estável, mas Junhui sabe como levá-lo à loucura. 

Eu não estou falando dos beijos, ora doce ora ardente, ou de seu corpo maravilhoso, quente e nu, colado ao de seu hyung —  _ok, disso também_ —, e sim de que, bastava o chinês parar tudo o que estava fazendo para se dedicar aos detalhes do corpo de Seungcheol, em uma obsessão de querer gravar cada pedacinho dele, que o interior do mais velho entrava em combustão. 

Jun alimentou uma mania pessoal de analisar, minuciosamente, todas as manchas e sinais secretos que Seungcheol possui, — principalmente aqueles que outros nunca teriam a honra de ver — como se nunca houvesse feito, o fazendo perder o controle.

E, então, ele abalava todas as estruturas alheia ao sussurrar um  _eu te amo_ , lento e provocante, bem ali, enquanto estavam sentados um de frente pro outro, na cama e com as pernas entrelaçadas, corpos suados e respiração ofegante. Logo após se amarem por horas, tacando o foda-se no mundo que nunca coube no quarto deles, os dois ganharam o privilégio da chuva sendo a trilha sonora perfeita, as estrelas de vela e a lua como testemunha.


End file.
